


Pravum Amare

by Frankensteinswife18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Incubus Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteinswife18/pseuds/Frankensteinswife18
Summary: Game night sounded like a lot of fun to Harry at first. A relaxing evening with a few friends playing some fun board games, what could go wrong? Until Hermione invited Luna who insisted on bringing her lovely new boyfriend, Blaise. And of course Ron needed to let Ginny come, who invited her dashing lover, Neville. Soon, it became couples night with Harry stuck single and watching his friends act disgustingly lovey dovey. However, once the games begin it seems as though Harry's luck is about to change. Although he's not entirely sure if it's for the best





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malleus Malfoycarum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669258) by [Soulbarebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbarebones/pseuds/Soulbarebones). 



> This work is inspired by 'Malleus Malfoycarum' by sksdwrld. It is really good and I suggest you check it out. Thanks for reading!

"Would you please explain how I ended up being the odd one out at my own party?" Harry asked from the kitchen as he watched two couples make themselves comfy on his sofa. Not that he minded having company, but he did mind when his company was too invested in their other half to pay much attention to anything else.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione apologized, "I didn't know Luna would let Blaise tag along."

"And Ginny didn't say anything about bringing Neville." Ron added.

His two best friends stood across from him, arms wrapped loosely around each other as if they couldn't spend a single minute without contact.

'Disgusting,' Harry though bitterly. It wasn't that he had any issue with Ron and Hermione's relationship. No, what he had a problem with was his  _lack_ of a relationship. Harry had been single ever since Ginny had dumped him after she graduated from Hogwarts. The lack of intimacy was just making him bitter and now he would have to spend an entire evening being reminded of how lonely he was. Fantastic.

It had been a stressful week to say the least and he had thrown this small party as a way to relax. He had been working nonstop for at his job, training new Aurors in the morning - a task that required a lot more patience than Harry had - before being ordered to go on some overly long mission that had gotten him hexed at least a dozen times. Harry thought a game night with his friends would be a nice way to unwind.

Oh well.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his mess of black hair. "It's fine. Let's just find something to play, yea?" He couldn't stay mad at his friends for long. it wasn't as if they had done it on purpose.

They entered the living room where Luna was currently sitting on Blaise's lap despite the fact that they had a whole couch for them to sit on. Neville and Ginny were sitting at their feet, Nevilles arm wrapped tightly around the red heads thin frame. All of them too busy gazing lovingly into each others eyes to notice the three enter the room.

Harry sat across from the rest of them as Ron and Hermione took to the arm chair. Ron pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and Hermione giggled while playfully swatting his arm. "Be careful, Ron." She scolded softly with a flirty smile.

This was going to be painful.

"So what game are we playing?" Harry asked, clapping his hands together eagerly and hoping to have some sort of fun tonight.

Luna tore her eyes from Blaise and gave Harry and excited smile. "I have the perfect game!" She leaped off of Blaise's lap, who protested vocally, and dug through her bag. 

"Don't be long, love, my lap is getting cold," Blaise complained, eyes focused on Luna who was currently bent over searching through her mountain of assorted items.

Luna raised a box above her head. "Found it!" She placed a wooden box on the coffee table and tapped it three times with her wand. It popped open to reveal a game board that depicted the inside of a mansion. There didn't look to be any game pieces, only a few slips of paper and some quills.

"How exactly are supposed to play this?" Ginny questioned, pulling the board out of its box and unfolding it onto the table.

Luna tapped her chin. "I'm not entirely sure. I asked the shop owner for a game that would suit couples and singles," Luna shot Harry a sympathetic smile and Harry knew she didn't mean anything malicious by her comment but still, "In fact, he seemed very eager about this game once I mentioned you, Harry."

Harry groaned. "How did I come up in your conversation with a stranger?"

"Yes, love, why were you talking about Harry ?" Blaise asked with a hint of jealousy. He wrapped his strong arms protectively around her but Luna just chuckled.

"It's nothing like that, Blaise. I simply mentioned to him that Harry had been single for some time but I would like a game that would be fun for couples as well. Actually, Harry, he was quite attractive. It couldn't hurt to maybe stop by the store one day and see if -"  
  
"Not right now, Luna." Harry interrupted. He was grateful for his friends attempt to cure his loneliness but Luna didn't exactly have the best taste in men. Before Blaise, she had been with another lad who had crossed eyes and was missing at least three teeth. Not exactly Harry's cup of tea.

Luna's shoulders drooped but she dropped it. "Alright, then how about we play? The owner instructed us to follow along with the rules as we read them. He said reading ahead would ruin the fun." Luna picked up the tiny pamphlet and began to read. "Everyone is required to take a slip of paper and a quill, they must first sign their names where it says signature."

Hermione passed Harry a small square sheet and a tiny quill. He scribbled his ineligible signature and waited for the next direction.

"Next, you are to answer the questions asked on your paper. Saying the questions aloud is against the rules and will result in expulsion from the game. We also must answer the questions honestly because the game can sense if your lying." 

"What exactly is the purpose of this game?" Ginny questioned as she drew random patterns on Neville's arm. Harry frowned and focused on his paper.

"I'm not entirely sure, I believe we will find out soon."

Harry read the tiny print on the paper and audibly choked. The first question he was supposed to answer was 'Are you a bottom or a top?'

"Merlin, Luna! What kind of game asks if-"

"Shhh!" Luna put a finger to her lips, "Discussing the questions is against the rules."

"Not sure I really want to play it anymore," Harry grumbled as he wrote 'bottom' on the lines. Each question he answered was just as odd and Harry wasn't entirely sure how they would play into the game.

'Celebrity Crush?'

Viktor Krum

'How many relationships have you been in?'

2

'What is your greatest fear in a relationship?'

Harry pondered that question for a little longer before writing down 'loving them more than they love you'.

The more into the game they got the more frustrated Harry was getting. The questions themselves were obviously meant for couples, how in the world was he going to have any fun when he was playing by himself?

"Did everyone finish?" Luna asked. The group nodded but Hermione was still furiously scribbling something down.

"Jeez, 'Mione. Are you writing a novel?" Ron teased as he handed his paper to Luna who had begun to collect them. Hermione shot him a look and handed Luna her paper.

Luna shuffled the papers. "Excellent, now the next thing we are supposed to do is to set the papers in random rooms in the 'mansion'." The blonde put the papers face down on the board and continued reading the directions. "Once that is done, everyone must close their eyes while I read this next part."

Harry closed his eyes and listened.

"How much do you really know your lover?" Luna began, "Put your relationships to the test in this game of trust, temptation, and terrifying tribulations."

"Sounds a lot like a couples game," Harry commented with his eyes still closed.

Luna ignored him. "Will you come out the other side stronger than ever or is your relationship doomed to fail? Are you in true love or simply 'Pravum Amare?"

As soon as the last words left Luna's mouth, Harry felt a painful tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach. He tried to open his eyes but they were stuck. All of a sudden he lurched forward and was thrown painfully onto a cold floor.

Harry scrambled to his feet and, finally able to open his eyes, and frantically looked around the unfamiliar room he had been dropped into. It looked like an entrance to some extravagant mansion. He was standing in front of a grand staircase that split off into two directions and a golden chandelier hung over his head. There was over ten different doorways that he could see so fr, all leading in different directions and Harry ran towards one in hope of finding an exit. He wasn't keen on staying in what was most likely a trap and if he was here, it was probable that his friends were somewhere in the mansion as well. 

"My, my...she wasn't lying when she said you were ruggedly handsome." A silky voice stopped him in his tracks. Harry turned around to see a man with blonde hair and pale skin staring at him with a hungry smile. The blonde man wore a black vest over a crisp white shirt, his slacks were black and fit snugly around his legs. Harry would have said he looked rather dashing if he weren't so concerned with escaping.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, the strangers silver eyes piercing through him with an intensity that made him nervous.

"Me?" The blonde pointed a slender hand at his chest, "Why I am just what you've been waiting for, Harry Potter." The man disappeared with the snap of his fingers before reappearing right behind Harry. "My name is Draco Malfoy," Draco whispered into his ear, lips gently brushing Harry's skin.

The contact made Harry shiver, a tingle spreading from the tip of his ears down to his toes. Harry took a step away from Draco and frowned. "What do you want? How do you know who I am?"

Draco smiled, silver eyes twinkling playfully. "Your odd little friend, Luna I believe was her name, told me a little bit about you. Oh, poor Harry is all alone and has nobody to love. She told me you were positively gorgeous but couldn't find a partner to save your life." Draco had infiltrated Harry's personal space again, hand trailing up and down his bare arm. Goosebumps formed underneath the light touch. Harry felt his knees shake a little and had to force his body to move away.

"You're the shop owner?"

Draco chuckled. "Not exactly...I dabble in certain arts. Some are business and some are...pleasure." Draco extenuated the last word by licking his lips and hooking a finger through Harry's belt loop. "But enough about me, I want to talk about a little predicament you seem to be in, Harry." The blonde was staring deep into Harry's eyes, making it hard to look away.

"You see, when you signed your name on the paper you agreed to play the game in its entirety. You have to follow all the rules, which means, if you and your friends can't win the game I get to keep you here with me. Isn't that fun?"

Harry shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"The game, Harry! I assume your friend missed that actual playing part of it all. It's simple really, to win the game each of you must face your personal challenge and overcome them or else you lose. Which brings me back to the whole 'keeping you here forever' part."

"What kind of challenges?" 

"As you know, Harry, humans are fickle creatures. You wizards are no different either," Draco began, his fingers began to trail back up Harry's arm and to his neck, stroking at the fine hairs. Harry tried his best not lean into the touch, "You all pretend to love your partner but when push comes to shove, most of you would jump at the chance when offered a more tempting option. My game simply proves that by presenting you with a temptation. If you're able to resist it, which most usually aren't, you must then face your greatest fear in a relationship."

Draco had taken to running a ahnd through Harry's mess of black hair, tugging at the strands lightly and scraping up and down his scalp. Harry shuddered under the touch, trying to focus on the words coming from the blondes mouth but failing miserably.

"Usually, a player is randomly assigned to be the 'Savior' and are tasked with finding the first person and help them through their challenges. However, after hearing so much about you I decided to intervene a little." Draco's hand slid down Harry's cheek and began to trace his lips with a feather like caress. "To win the game, each of your friends must resist a temptation and face their fears. If they lose, they must stay here forever. Unfortunately, the Savior has the hardest job because if just one person loses, the Savior loses too. And since I would very much enjoy having you here with me forever. I thought it best to increase my odds of you failing by making you the Savior."

"Mmm-hmm" Harry hummed, not entirely listening anymore as Draco had managed to sneak a hand underneath Harry's shirt sometime during his speech and had begun tracing the outline of his muscles. The blondes cold hand felt pleasant against his warm skin and Harry couldn't resist giving into the touch. 

"Of course you could just save some time and quit while your ahead," Draco whispered into his ear, nipping softly at the skin, "You could stay with me and I would fill every waking moment with pleasure beyond your wildest expectations. Your friends would be stuck here as well but that should be of no concern to you."

At the mention of his friends, Harry snapped back to reality. He shoved Draco away and pulled out his wand, pointing it between his silver eyes. "What are you?" He demanded, knowing Draco had to be some sort of creature.

Draco smirked and flicked his wrist to the side, Harry's wand was ripped from his hand and clattered across the marble floor. "What I am is far more powerful than anything you could conjure up with that stick you call a weapon." 

Harry kept his hand outstretched to keep Malfoy at a safe distance, not wanting to risk falling victim to his mesmerizing touch. "How do I start the game?"

With a disappointed tut, Draco stepped forward but Harry backed up. "If you insist on trying...You must find each of your friends and first keep them from cheating on their lover. If you manage to do that, you must then help them face their relationship fear. You have twelve hours to beat the game or whoever has not been found will be stuck here forever." Draco paused, a smug grin forming on his plush lips, "I suggest you hurry, we both know how easy it is to give into temptation."

Harry flushed under Draco's leering but didn't let it distract him any longer. He turned and ran for a random door, hoping it would lead to one of his friends.

"Good luck, Harry. I'll be seeing you soon." Draco called out after him. Harry didn't look back as he slammed the door behind him.

He was going to find his friends if it was the last thing he did. As he entered the room, Harry ignored the phantom fingers that traced his skin and made him shiver from the sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

The room Harry had chosen turned out to be a the entrance to a forest. The door opened up into the middle of a small clearing surrounded by the dense woods, sunlight filtered through the trees and shown down into the open area. Harry glanced around at his surroundings but couldn't see anything besides the greenery. Granted, it was a beautiful spot, but Harry was much more focused on finding at least one of his friends before their first hour was up.

"Hello!" Harry shouted, hoping someone was wandering nearby. He was standing in the middle of the clearing now, the sun warming his skin and making him sway on his feet. It was as if the whole mansion was designed to lure him away from his task. Harry resisted the urge to close his eyes and quickly stepped into the shade to avoid the temptation of a nice nap in favor of his hike in a random direction, calling out every few minutes in case one of his friends could hear him.

After a half hour of searching and helpless calling, Harry swore he heard something behind him.

"Who's there?" He yelled as loudly as possible.

"Harry!" Someone shouted back, "Is that you?" The voice sounded an awful lot like Luna's. He ran in the direction of the sound, shoving low hanging branches and bushes out of his way. He was running so fast he almost slammed directly into the tiny blonde girl who was barreling towards him just as fast. She looked up at him with fearful eyes before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Harry patted her head and let Luna cling him to him for as long as she needed, knowing how scared she must have been all alone in the forest. "It's alright, Luna," He soothed before gently pushing her backwards so he could look her in the eyes, "Did anything happen to you before I got here."

Luna tapped her chin and furrowed her brows. "A very insistent man kept offering himself to me but I turned him down," Luna pulled out her wand, "He got a little too persistent so I had to chase him off."

Chuckling, Harry pulled Luna into another hug. Hopefully all of his friends would be this easy. "Alright, well we don't have any time to waste. We've got to save the rest of them in the next twelve hours or Malfoy's going to trap us here forever."

"Malfoy....Do you mean Draco Malfoy?" That same fearful look returned to her eyes, "That was the name of the -"  
  
"The shop owner, I know. But I don't think he's just any old merchant."

"Oh no," Luna cried, her lip beginning to tremble, "I can't believe I didn't pay more attention. I got us into a horrible mess, Harry! A horrible, horrible mess!"

"It'll be fine, Luna. I'm sure we can figure this out and find a way to beat the game. He's probably just some trickster." Harry reasoned, ignoring the voice in his head reminding him just how powerful a touch that 'trickster' had.

Luna shook her head furiously. "No, we are in a lot more trouble than you think. Draco Malfoy, that's the name of a very powerful demon, Harry. When he sold me the game he told me his name was Draco but I didn't even think of the connection until now. Oh, I can't believe I've done this!"

Harry tried to reason with his increasingly hysterical friends despite his own nerves, "He didn't look super dangerous, just some blonde wanker with a pretty face. I'm sure he can't be that powerful."

Luna gulped and took Harry's hands in hers, he could feel them shaking slightly. "You talked with him?"

"Well...yea." He left out the little details about the demon doing a little more than just talking with him.

"Did he touch you?"

A blush spread across his cheeks and Harry didn't need to actually say anything for Luna to know his answer. "Harry! Draco Malfoy is an Incubus! He gets power from other people's pleasure, please tell me you two didn't...?"

Harry blushed even harder. "Merlin, Luna! No! We didn't! But how was I supposed to know he was an Incubus?"

Luna gave him an apologetic look. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, an Incubus can be very persuasive. Especially when they find something they want. I should have known when I brought you up that he was acting a little strange in the shop. I can't believe how stupid I was!"

"It's alright. We still have a chance of getting out of here, we just have to find everyone else and avoid Draco as much as possible."

"I'm not so sure I like that idea very much, Harry," A familiar enticing voice said from behind, a pair of hands sliding up Harry's back and grabbing his shoulders. Harry jumped in surprise, backing away and putting an arm in front of Luna.

Draco, who was now wearing a dark green three piece suit with a pocket watch hanging from his jacket pocket, laughed at the action. "I'm not interested in  _her_ , dear. No need to get so protective." Draco snapped his fingers and Harry's arm became glued to his side.

"You cheater!" Luna yelled, marching forward with her wand pointed at the demons nose. "You tricked me into buying this terrible game and now you want to trap us here forever! I am appalled by -" Luna was suddenly cut off, her hands flying up and clamping over her mouth. She stumbled backwards onto the ground and pulled desperately at her hands. "Mm mmmmm mmmm!!" Her protests muffled.

"I don't really care to hear much from you, miss." Draco dusted off his hands and turned his attention back to Harry, "Now, what was I saying?"

"Let me go!" Harry struggled to free his arms from their invisible binds. He was able to move them a few inches before they were snapped back to his sides.

"Just a moment, let me say my piece." Draco stepped closer and revealed a wand from beneath his jacket. Harry's wand! "In all the excitement, you seemed to forget something." The blonde grinned, letting the tip of the wand trail down Harry's neck.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy." Harry demanded through gritted teeth, hands desperately reaching for it.

"I was planning on it...for a small price, of course."

Luna began her muffled protesting again. Draco didn't even look her way as he waved a hand in her direction. She immediately stopped moving, frozen in place with her eyes wide in fear.

"Luna!" Harry used all his might to move his arm, the hold on them loosening the harder he fought until eventually he was able break the invisible binds and ran to his friend.

Draco sighed as he watched the shorter boy race to Luna's side, Harry waved a hand in front of her face in an attempt to bring her back. The blonde demon twirled his hand, making Harry spin around to face him. "Did you want your wand back or not, Harry?" Draco looked as though he was pouting, obviously not happy about Luna being the center of his attention.

"What do you think?" He held his hand out for it but Draco shook his head.

"Like I was saying, I will gladly give it to you for something in return."

"It's my wand!"

"Yet it appears to be in my possession." Draco carelessly swung Harry's wand back and forth.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with a clenched jaw, curling his hands into fists by his sides.

Draco tapped the wand against his bottom lip and smiled. "A kiss."

Harry scoffed. "Not a chance." There was no way he would let Malfoy get inside his head again, worried that he wouldn't be able to come back to his senses if he let the demon get close like he had back in the mansion.

"I don't think I'm asking too much," Draco closed the distance between them until they were separated by only a few feet, "And given your reaction from a few simple touches, I'm certain you'll enjoy a kiss so much more." His silver eyes gleamed mischievously as if they knew something Harry didn't.

He pondered the offer for a moment. Harry was going to need his wand if they wanted to stand a chance at beating the game, but Luna warned him that an Incubus thrives off pleasure. It was like a tug of war going on inside his mind. Get his wand back but risk losing his mind as soon as Draco got his hands on him or fight whatever lied ahead with nothing.

"Just one kiss?"

Draco's smile widened. "Just one and the wand is yours."

Harry found himself nodding his head and leaned forward, capturing the blondes lip with his own. He had intended it to be one small peck and to immediately pull away but as soon as their lips met his entire body was overcome with a tingling sensation, it was a thousand times more powerful than just the light touches Draco had teased him with before. It traveled from his head to his toes and made his knees buckle, he leaned heavily against Malfoy who had helpfully slipped one hand around Harry's waist and another through his hair.

Draco's tongue flitted against Harry's mouth and Harry obediently opened it, a moan escaping his lips as the blonde plunged his skillful tongue inside, exploring every inch of him and leaving Harry a whimpering mess. He let Draco lay him down onto the grass, the demon lying on top of him and stroking his fingers over every inch of exposed skin. His mouth traveled down Harry's neck and nipped at the skin hard enough to leave marks.

"Fuck," Harry gripped the blondes hair and dragged Draco's mouth back to his, shivering as he felt long fingers begin to explore the space between his legs. Harry's cock had gotten hard almost seconds after their lips met and he couldn't help but moan as Draco grazed over it. All thoughts in his mind were focused on either Draco's hands or Draco's mouth. His brain was basically useless at this point. Every fiber in his body was begging to be touched by Draco, his skin burning underneath the demons cold hands.

"When you've had enough," Draco mumbled against Harry's lips, biting his bottom lip playfully, "just call for me and I'll be happy to finish this." And all of a sudden, the weight on top of Harry's body was gone and he was left alone on the ground, gasping for release.

"-do anything he says!" Luna blurted out, falling gracelessly on to her face. Harry scrambled to his feet and did a terrible job of trying to conceal his obvious arousal.

Luna jumped back to her feet and searched the woods for Draco, who was now long gone. Her eyes landed on Harry and she didn't even need to ask to know what had just happened. "Oh...Harry." She began with a disappointed look but Harry held up a hand.

"I know," He looked at the ground and saw his wand lying in the grass, "I don't know how he does it...It's like he's got some mind control over me."

"He is a very powerful Incubus. Their touch can turn almost anyone into mush...what did he do to you?"

A shiver ran down his spine at the memory of those lips on his a mere second ago. "We just kissed."

Luna looked pointedly at his crotch.

"You just said their touch could turn people to jelly, it's not my fault their kiss is a lot more fucking enjoyable!" Harry defended, skin still on fire from where Draco had touched him.

"I know. But like you said, we need to stay away from him. The more things you allow him to do to you, the more control he'll have over you. An Incubus as powerful as Draco could turn you into his pet if you allow him to."

Harry balked at the thought. "Are you being serious?"

"Completely, they are not creatures you want to mess with. Now, we have to go, we've already wasted enough time here."

Harry frowned, knowing most of that was doing. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Luna pointed behind her. "There was a door somewhere back there, I didn't take it because I thought I would just get more lost."

"Let's go. Hopefully everyone else reacts that same as you."

Luna led the way to the door. It was easy to miss, being placed in the trunk of tree and blending into the wood. She tugged on the door and jumped into it, Harry following right behind her.

They didn't have any time to waste, it had taken over an hour to get through half of Luna's challenge. Although a good chunk of time was wasted due to a pesky demon trying to get into Harry's pants. And pretty much succeeding. 

Harry and Luna stood in a Victorian style bedroom. On one side of the room was a fireplace and a bearskin rug laying in front of it.  A large four poster bed with far too many blankets was on the other side, the whole room pulled together by a gaudy chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. 'How cheesy,' Harry thought as he looked at the decor.

"Where are we?"

A door opened behind them and Blaise came stumbling in followed by at least four stunning women, each of them clinging to him as the boy led them to the bed. Luna made a strangled sound as they walked by them, one of the girls shooting her a smug look as she wrapped a perfectly manicured hand around Blaise's bicep. However the dark skinned boy was completely unaware of their presence as he fell onto the bed and was quickly surrounded by the women.

"I can't believe he gave into them," Luna's voice cracked, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't look away as another girl, a tall red head with an enormous bust, stripped Blaise of his trousers. "I thought he loved me..." Teardrops rolled down her cheeks but she wiped them away.

Blaise, on the other hand, looked all to happy about the position he was in as two of the women had begun to undress themselves.

Blood boiling, Harry was about to march in between them and beat the bastard into a bloody pulp before he remembered that this was the second part of Luna's challenge. She had to face her greatest fear in her and Blaise's relationship.

"Luna, it's not real. That isn't really Blaise." Harry urged, "What did you write down as your greatest fear in a relationship?"

Sniffling, Luna dabbed her eyes again with her sleeve. "Being cheated on," She choked out, eyes still glued to the scene unfolding in front of her. Harry, hearing the grunts and moans behind him, decided it best not to look.

"You have to face this, or else we'll be stuck here forever."

Luna took a shaky breath but nodded, giving Harry a weak smile before shuffling over to the bed. From the sounds of it, Blaise and his entourage had gotten busy pretty quickly. "Blaise," Luna said softly.

"Louder, Luna."

He heard her suck in a breath.

"Blaise!" She yelled, effectively stopping whatever her lover was doing.

"Luna? What are you-"

"How could you?" Luna's words shook a little but she remained calm. Harry peeked behind his shoulder to see Blaise covering himself with a sheet while the other girls clutched to him unabashedly.

Blaise had switched from surprised to almost smug as he looked at her. "I promise it's not all that bad...but can you blame me? I mean, I can't help it when so many girls want me."

"You said you would never hurt me?"

"You don't look harmed to me," Blaise responded harshly, having the audacity to wrap an arm around a blonde woman to his left.

Luna made another sound that sounded a lot like a sob. "You said you loved me," her voice had gone even softer, "You said-"

"I said a lot of things, love. It's not my fault you believed me."

Luna backed away from him, looking like she was about to collapse. She hung her head in her hands defeated. Harry came to her side in an instant and shot the fake Blaise a deathly glare before whispering into Luna's ear, "This isn't the real Blaise. This guy is some wanker that looks like him, Blaise would never do this to you. You know that."

"B-but..." Luna's shoulder were shaking and it was apparent that, fake or not, she couldn't handle seeing her boyfriend act so horrid.

"Really, Loony. Did you think I'd be content with your craziness forever. Spending time with you is easily the worst -"

Luna's head jerked up and cut him off with a  hard slap to the face. She whirled around with tears still in her eyes and a heartbreaking frown on her almost always cheery face. "Can we go now, please?"

Harry wrapped an arm around his friend and ushered her away. "That was awesome."

Blaise was calling out to them angrily but they ignored him, going out the same door he had come through.

They still had five more people to find and time was beginning to run out at a rapid pace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tick-tock, dear." Malfoy was lying on his stomach, sprawled out on a comfortable looking rug, with his legs crossed and chin resting in his hands. His outfit had changed yet again, this time he wore black slacks and a sleeveless red vest with no shirt underneath. 

The room Harry had stepped into was much simpler than the lavish bedroom he had just left. Two armchairs were pushed over to one side near a few shelves of books and a love-seat faced yet another fireplace. The warm flames flickered inside the mantle and cast a shadow across Malfoy's beautiful face, the orange glow reflecting off his silver eyes. 

Harry gulped. "You need to stop doing this."

Draco propped himself up on his elbows, an innocent smile playing on his face. "Doing what?" 

"Showing up when I don't want you to."

With a pout, Draco got up from the floor and moved to the maroon love-seat. He patted the cushion next to him with a raised brow as if he expected Harry to obediently follow his silent demand. 

'An Incubus as powerful as him could turn you into his pet,' Luna had told him. Harry shook his head, ignoring that shameless voice in his head begging him to do as Draco said, hoping his compliance would be met with a reward. 

"Where's Luna?"

Malfoy sighed dramatically. "Again with that girl. You know, I'm starting to get a little jealous of her, Harry. "

"She's my friend. What did you do with her?" 

"She's fine. Your precious Luna is wandering in another room, completely safe. I simply wanted to inform you of how much time you had left before you inevitably become mine."

"You couldn't have just popped in and told us instead of dragging me away from the game? Again." 

Draco ran a hand through his soft blonde locks, Harry briefly recalled the feeling of those strands in his fists as Malfoy had him writhing desperately underneath him. Harry clenched his teeth and looked away with a blush. 

"We both know how much you enjoy our alone time together, Harry." The demon grinned smugly as if he had read Harry's thoughts.

"Just tell me how much time I have left."

Malfoy lifted up his pocket watch and clicked it open. "Not as much as you would like."

"How much?" Harry said through gritted teeth, tired of continuously wasting time. Draco held out the clock for him to grab but he wasn't about to fall for that trick again and let himself be dragged into the blondes reach. "Just tell me, stop wasting the time I've got left."

Noticeably disappointed, Malfoy tucked the watch away and crossed his arms. "Ten hours."

"Perfect." Harry turned on his heel, not wanting to spend anymore time talking to the silver-tongued demon. He knew if he stayed any longer it would only be a matter of time before Draco would have him wrapped around his finger. And there was no telling how long it would take to get away if Malfoy got his hands on him again. 

"I don't know why you insist on playing the hopeless hero, Harry Potter," Draco called out after him but Harry didn't turn back, "You could have much more fun staying with me." 

Harry slammed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

"What in the world happened to you?" Luna was waiting just on the other side and had immediately started yelling in his face, "One minute you're leading the way and the next I'm alone in this creepy bakery."

They were indeed in a vacant pastry shop, however the lights were on and half the room was covered in flour and discarded dough. The entire room smelled like vanilla and spiced fruit, a very pleasant scent.

Beyond the kitchen doors they heard a commotion, Harry and Luna shared a look before rushing inside. Sitting in an overly pink and fancy storefront they saw Ron, eyes half closed and munching on pastry. He had a sleepy smile on his face and looked utterly content. Also a tad bit chunkier than he was before entering the game. 

"Ron!" Harry ran to his friends side, knocking the dessert out of the red heads hand, worried there might be something inside it. Ron looked at him through squinted eyes and frowned.

"That was the last strawberry one." He complained.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin," A tall, fair skinned women with dirty blonde hair and a striking resemblance to Lavender Brown came waltzing in. She wore a poofy skirt and a pale blue blouse covered by a pink apron. "I made a dozen more because you seemed to like them so much."

The Lavender look-alike sat on Rons lap and placed the tray of pastries in front of him before giving him a bashful peck on the cheek. Ron smiled at her and tore off a piece of his dessert to feed to the girl who was snuggled up next to him. 

"Ron! Snap out of it!" Harry insisted, knocking the entire tray of sweets off the table, angered that his friend would so easily be tempted away from Hermione because of a couple of treats. "It's all fake. You have to come with us or you'll be trapped here forever."

The pretty blonde ran a hand through Rons hair. "We could have so much fun with forever," She whispered not so quietly in his ear. Ron blushed from the tips of his ears down to his chin.

This wasn't good. His friend looked too far gone and the gorgeous woman on his lap wasn't making their offer very appealing. Harry cursed himself for taking so long too get to him.

"What about Hermione? You know, your girlfriend." Harry reminded him, hoping that might bring his friend back to reality. Instead, Ron wrapped a loose arm around the woman and got a sour look on his face.

"'Mione never bakes for me."

"You can't be serious, Ron. You're gonna leave Hermione over this hag just because she can bake?"

The hag in question narrowed her eyes dangerously and frowned at Harry. "I'm his ideal partner, Mr. Potter. This Hermione girl was merely a settlement for my Sweetheart."

"She's not a hag, Harry," Ron defended, turning to smile at her. His face was getting dangerously close to hers and Harry worried he wouldn't be able to stop Ron from dooming them all. "Her name is Lilac and she's sweet. She makes the most delicious apple pie and she's just so..."

Ron trailed off and he leaned closer to Lilac, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

 "Ronald Weasely, you snap out of this right now!" Luna demanded, her voice ringing in Harry's ears. Ron jerked back, eyes a lot wider than they were before. Luna had swiped a rolling-pin from somewhere and had it poised to swing directly at Ron's face.

Ron slowly inched away, Lilac eased herself of Ron's lap but still had a hand wrapped around his arm. "Luna, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get your mind back in order since it seems you have gone completely mad," Luna stepped forward and jabbed one end of the rolling-pin at Lilac, "Would you kindly get away from my friend?" Harry didn't think she would actually take a swing at either of them, but the anger in her eyes made him question himself. She looked furious at Ron, so frighteningly livid that the red head had furthered himself from Lilac. 

Harry thought it might've had to do with her just watching her greatest fear about her and Blaise's relationship unfold right in front of her. She was no doubt sensitive to the subject and Ron almost cheating on Hermione wouldn't be the best hing for her sanity at the moment.

"Ron, you have to choose," Lilac pouted her ruby-red lips and put her hands on her hips, "Stay here with me and I can give you everything that frizzy haired witch can't." Her words sounded eerily familiar to Malfoy.

"Ron, if you so much as take one step towards her I will whack you senseless." Luna threatened, rolling-pin poised to attack.

Harry watched his best friend look between the two women, a hand reaching out towards Lilac before shaking his head. His eyes looked much less glossy and a little more like the Ron they were familiar with. He backed away from Lilac and towards Harry and Luna. "You can put that down now," Ron seemed to have come back to his senses, a guilty look in his eyes as glanced at his friend. Harry knew exactly what Ron was thinking, how could he have let himself get so caught up in an imaginary game?

Harry patted him on the back, he couldn't blame him. After all, Malfoy had done the same thing to him a couple of times already. "It's alright, mate. Let's get out of here before your friend here tries to bake Luna into a pie."

 "I almost cheated on 'Mione, Harry." Ron sounded disgusted with himself, his head buried in his hands. "How could I do that?" He mumbled

 "It's not entirely your fault, this game wants you to lose. There must've been something in the sweets."

 Ron raised his head, looking absolutely miserable. "That's no excuse! I was so close to throwing it all away for some slag named 'Lilac'!"

 Harry snorted, the name really was ridiculous. Ron tried to hold his frown but broke, "Sounds like a fucking pole dancers name."

 "You can't beat yourself up, mate. You didn't give into a game that is designed to make you cheat."

"Doesn't make it much -" Ron stumbled back suddenly, his hands reaching out to steady himself on anything he could reach. He backed up into a table and barely managed to hold himself on the edge. His face had gone sickly pale and his eyes were barely open. "I don't...feel...so..." Ron slurred, his head slumped forward. Before he could collapse, Harry managed to wrap an arm around his shoulder while Luna had her hands pressed against his face.

"What happened?" Luna looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"He sure did eat a lot." Lilac commented in her syrupy voice from behind. She smiled deviously with a raised brow, not looking so sweet anymore. Harry narrowed his eyes. "What did you do him?"

Lilac folded her hands in front of her and bounced on the balls of her feet. "I only fed him. Of course the food in here is almost like poison to humans if they eat too much, and Pumpkin certainly ate a lot." Ron let out a painful groan and completely collapsed against Harry. He barely managed to keep from crumbling to the ground under the weight.

"So that means -"

"It means your friend here is going to die." Malfoy appeared next to Lilac, putting an arm around her neck affectionately. Harry didn't understand why his stomach clenched at the sight but he chose to ignore it.

Malfoy was wearing all black, from his shiny charcoal shoes to the satin gloves on his hands. He looked like he was going to a funeral. "You see, Lilac here was only supposed to give him a few treats to entice him but I decided why not combine his temptation and fear into one?"

"You see, Ron's biggest fear was abandoning his partner when they needed him. I would say dying on your girlfriend when they're trapped in a demons mansion is a pretty perfect scenario, wouldn't you? So I asked my dear little Lilac to make sure he ate to his heart's content." Malfoy gave Lilac a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. The blonde haired demon looked directly at Harry and grinned. "Don't look so upset, Harry, I've still only got eyes for you." 

Harry hadn't realized how hard he was frowning. Ron groaned painfully again, his skin had begun to radiate heat and his face was ghostly white. 

"How do we save him?" Harry asked Malfoy, worried his friend was about to die in his arms.

"You can't," Malfoy held up a hand to stop any protesting that was about to come from Harry or Luna, "But I can." 

Harry struggled to keep Ron from falling face first onto the ground. "Than save him!"

"I would be happy to," Malfoy flipped open the pocket watch leisurely, "However, I would like to know what's in it for me."

Harry clenched his teeth, he wasn't mood for any games at the moment. Not when his friend was dying and they still had more people to save. He didn't have time to beat around the bush. "Whatever you want, just save him."

Silver eyes gleamed mischievously. "Whatever I want?"

"Anything that doesn't interfere with the outcome of the game." Harry reasoned.

The demon pondered his offer which only made Harry angrier, the prat couldn't bother to give a damn about the urgency of the situation. 

"I want fifteen minutes with you alone, at the time of my choosing. Whatever I say, you do. Sound fair?"

"Harry, you can't let him do this." Luna begged, but she wasn't the one holding their dying friend up with all her might. Or listening as his breathing got slower and slower. There was no other option.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes of whatever you want, now fix him."

"Harry, no!"

"What else are we supposed to do?"  Harry yelled at her, desperation evident in his voice. They both knew there was no other option.

Malfoy clapped his hands together. "Good choice, now step aside and let me see the ginger." Harry carefully placed Ron on the ground and Malfoy laid a pale hand on Ron's barely moving chest. A bright light traveled from the demons hands and up Ron's chest. The light swirled all the way up to his face before dying out and leaving a faint glow around Ron's body.

Immediately, Ron sat up gasping for air and coughing like a lunatic. Luna helped him back to his feet but the red head was still wobbly on his own and had to cling to her to stay upright.

"He seems to be doing fine now, you're all very welcome," Malfoy stood up and grabbed Harry by the collar, pulling him close enough for their noses to touch, "I look forward to our date, Harry." Malfoy pressed his lips against Harry's, the shorter by didn't bother resisting - or really he never even considered resisting as soon Malfoy kissed him - and instead let his mouth to invite Draco's skilled tongue inside. He found himself leaning forward but a pair of hands on his shoulders pushed him back.

Malfoy smirked . "Fifteen minutes hasn't started quite yet. Be patient and I assure you it will be worth the wait." The blonde promised before disappearing without another word. 

"Who the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, why would you agree to that?" Luna asked incredulously, helping Ron to his feet. She looked extremely disappointed with him but Harry didn't think that was fair. How could she be mad at him for taking the only option they had?

"So you're saying you'd rather let Ron die?" Harry couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. He was tired of Luna treating him like an idiot when it came to Malfoy. It wasn't even his fault that they were in this situation in the first place. It was Luna who mentioned him to Malfoy and the blonde demon chose him for some strange reason. Not to mention said demon was the embodiment of temptation. He wasn't just some horny boy who was willing to give up because some blonde had an insanely talented tongue.

Luna at least had the decency to look apologetic. "You're right, but you don't know what could happen in those fifteen minutes. What if that's just enough time for him to completely overtake you?"

"Well, let's hope it's not," He ran a hand through his hair roughly, "Can we get going now? I don't know how much time we have and we still have to find Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Blaise."

"Seriously, who was that guy?" Ron asked as Luna led him to the exit. His face was still a little pale but he looked a lot better.

"His name is Draco Malfoy and he's a demon who trapped us in this game. He wants Harry to stay with him forever as his -"

"That's enough, Luna!" Harry held up his hand to silence whatever explanation she had. He really didn't need Luna and Ron discussing the kind of things Malfoy would have in store for him if they lost the game.

'Maybe he'd tie you up,' Harry's mind supplied unhelpfully. The thought made his body shudder pleasantly. Harry groaned and slapped his forehead, Malfoy was getting in his head and he wasn't even there.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yea...Yea I'm fine. Just tired is all."

Luna held the bakery doors open for them, giving Harry another look as he passed.

"Merlin, what is this place?" Ron gaped at the ridiculously large library that they had entered. The room was tall enough to easily fit ten floors, every single one of them filled to the brim with books.

"This has to be 'Mione's." Ron declared, Harry and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Hermione!"

"'Mione!"

The group shouted for their friend, voices bouncing off the walls. There wasn't a trace of her among the maze of bookshelves, the only thing Harry found were a few spiders and books that were a hundred pages too thick. Luna and Ron weren't doing much better from what Harry could hear, Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Ron let out a frustrated groan and the sound of books knocking to the ground followed soon after. "This is impossible!" He yelled, Harry managed to stop him from tipping over a shelf that no doubt would have ended up burying them beneath a mountain of dusty books

"Calm down, mate. We'll find her." Harry eased his friend to the ground, Ron pressed his hands into his eyes.

"How am I going to face her, Harry? After I almost cheated on her, 'Mione's going to be furious."

Harry understood where Ron was coming from and had nothing but sympathy for his situation, but the mental clock in his head reminded him they had no time for a supportive pep talk and morale boost. "We can't do this right now, Ron. You didn't cheat, and that's that. You've got to keep it together mate or we'll lose this fucking game and be trapped here. You have to get up."

"Perhaps we could split up. It would make finding Hermione a lot easier." Luna suggested softly, sliding down to put a comforting arm around Ron. Harry wondered if she was trying to make up for threatening to bash his brains in with a baking tool a few minutes ago.

Ron sucked in a breath and slowly stood up. "Yea. Yea, alright we can do that," He gave Harry a sheepish look, "I'll try to keep my panicking to a minimum until we get out of here."

Harry slapped him on the back cheerfully before the three set off to find their next friend.

The route Harry had picked led him to endless aisles of shelves, he wasn't sure what direction he was headed in anymore and easily got turned around. Worrisome thoughts began creeping into his head as he periodically called out Hermione's name. What if she already gave in? What if Ginny, or Neville, or Blaise had already doomed them and they were doing all of this for nothing?

"Out of all of your friends suggestions tonight, I think this one was the best." A pair of slim, strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist, keeping him from jumping away. It seemed as though Malfoy couldn't leave him alone for more than ten minutes before trying to sway him away from his goal.

Malfoy's hands slid up Harry's shirt and began to draw circles over the sensitive skin, making Harry shiver. "Let me go, Malfoy," His demand was weak. His voice sounded downright pleading. All the fight immediately left his body underneath the demons touch.

One hand wandered south, long fingers found their way beneath his trousers and teased at Harry's half hard cock. Harry let his head roll back to rest on Malfoy's shoulder. "I just came to assist you a little since you all looked pathetically lost." Malfoy planted a few kisses down Harry's neck until he reached his collarbone and nipped hard at the skin.

"That's awfully kind of you," Harry tried to sound sarcastic but half of his words jumbled together. His brain was far more interested in Malfoy than creating a witty comeback.

"I certainly thought so." Draco made a loose fist around Harry's cock and began stroking up and down. Harry bit his lip hard to keep from moaning, the sound would no doubt echo and alert his friends. "But I think my generosity should be rewarded. Don't you?"

Harry nodded absently as his knees began to buckle, he was mainly relying on Malfoy to keep him up at this point since his legs had begun to fail him. Harry allowed himself to be turned around and pressed up against the bookshelf. Malfoy leaned in close, breath tickling his skin, "Your friend is five aisles down and three shelves to the right." For a split second, Harry wondered why he would care where Hermione was when Draco was doing a much better job keeping him entertained. "Good luck, dear. I'll be coming to get you shortly for our little date."

Once again Malfoy evaporated into the air and Harry was left alone still unbearably aroused and breathing a little too heavy. "Damnit!" He pounded his fists against the shelf, berating himself for letting the demon - for what must have been the twentieth time - get inside his head. And it was only getting easier.

"Harry?" The sound of his friends running towards him forced Harry to hastily fix his appearance so neither of them would realize what had just happened. Instead of waiting for them to find him, Harry followed Draco's instructions. "I think I heard something!" He replied as he turned right.

The shelves spread out to allow a small little sitting room, two comfortable chairs faced each other with a table between them. Hermione was sitting in one of them, although there was a guy between herself and the chair.

Her seatmate was impossibly handsome with soft brown hair and tan skin. He wore a pair of square glasses that framed his face quite nicely. 'Not bad, 'Mione.' Harry thought approvingly. A choking sound came from behind him, Ron stood with his hands balled into tight fists and his face a mix between anger and disappointment.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" Ron demanded furiously, not moving from his position. Harry wondered if that was for the best, Ron would no doubt get into an all out brawl with Mione's seatmate and they'd once again need Malfoys help if Ron got his arse kicked.

Hermione looked up from the book her and her companion were reading together. She had a similar glassy look in her eye that Ron had and her cheeks were tinged pink. Harry prayed they weren't too late. "How did you find me?" Hermione didn't even look ashamed at the position she was in, she actually had the audacity to snuggle further into the mans embrace.

Ron made a strangled noise and began to march forward but Harry stopped him. He was 'The Savior' after all, it was time for him to take charge and not just be some play thing for Malfoy. "Let me handle this, Ron."

"But Harry -"

"You fighting the bastard isn't going to help us. We have to talk some sense into 'Mione and there's no way you're going to be able to do that right now."

Ron spared a glance at his partner before slowly relenting and backed away.

Harry walked up to the pair. "Hermione, we have to go."

Hermione looked at him before giggling. "I don't think so, I'm fine right here thank you very much. Where did we leave off, Thomas?"

"Thomas," Ron blurted out, "Wasn't that the name of that french fucker who kept hitting on you last year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed her face into Thomas's chest. She mumbled something in an annoyed huff and Thomas smiled smugly. "Hermione would like all of you to please leave us alone or she will resort to hexing," He said in a light french accent that fit his gorgeous appearance.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Tom." Harry stepped forward, hand on his wand in case Hermione was serious about any hexes. "'Mione, you've gotta snap out of this." He tapped her on the shoulder lightly and her head whipped around dangerously fast.

"I'm fine. Why can't you three realize that and leave me alone?"

"Because this isn't real. Thomas is some demons puppet and is making you act this way. He's just a temptation to get us to lose the game."

"I don't care about any game, I want to be with Thomas. Now leave us alone!"

"Hermione, please try to think this-"

"Stop it! You're ruining everything! Thomas and I were having a wonderful time and you all couldn't even let me have that!"

"What about me, 'Mione?" Ron sounded heartbroken and Harry couldn't blame him. He hoped Hermione was under the same kind of spell Ron was. There was no way she was in the right state of mind.

"What about you? You're nothing compared to Thomas. You're hot-headed, lack any kind of manners, and I hate -" Hermione paused, her eyes became very wide and had suddenly lost their glossy shine. It looked as though she was actually seeing the group clearly, her sanity finally taking over whatever spell taken hold of her. She clamped a hand over her mouth before shaking her head wildly.

She scrambled off Thomas's lap and fell onto the floor in her quick attempt to get away. Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes as she picked herself off the ground, flinging herself at Ron and clinging to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered tearfully, shoulders shaking as she sobbed into Ron's shirt. Her words were barely comprehensible between her tearful gasps. "I don't know what came over me! I love you, I love you so much and I didn't mean a word of whatever I just said."

Ron wrapped his arms around just as tight, muttering comforting words into her ears as she cried.

"Hermione, dear, I don't know what has come over you right now but -"

"Don't say another word you prick," Harry put himself between Thomas and his friends. The taller man stood up from the chair and smoothed his hair down with a large hand. He didn't seem bothered by Harry's intervention in the slightest.

"She would be much better of with me than with that scrawny thing you call a man," Thomas drawled while taking a step forward, he walked with the same confident stride Malfoy did.

Harry shook his head, "She doesn't need some cocky git to bother her. I suggest you get out of here before send your sorry arse back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Thomas laughed and crossed his arms, a grin pulling at his lips. "Mr. Malfoy said you were too bold for your own good, I guess he was right."

"Are you one of his little gophers? Doing the grunt work for him?"

"He didn't mention how adorable you look when you try to be intimidating." Thomas ignored Harry's question and instead advanced on him, large hands circled around his waist and pulled Harry nose to nose with his gorgeous face.

"Let go of him!" Luna demanded

"I agree with the loon, Thomas. Let go of him unless you would like me to intervene." Harry felt relieved at the sound of Malfoys voice. Thomas released him and Harry backed away, only to be enveloped on another set of arms. Malfoy gave him a peck on the cheek. "This position seems oddly familiar, doesn't it?" This time it was easy for Harry to free himself from the demon, backing away into his group of friends.

"Thomas, I instructed you to go after the girl. Touching my prize is off limits."

"I'm not your prize."

Malfoy spared him a wink, "Not yet," He faced Thomas and raised his hand, fingers poised to snap, "Any who, you've proved once again that I can't trust you to do even the simplest tasks. I'll check in on you in another twenty years and see if you've managed to improve."

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy! I promise I wasn't going to do anything th-"

"Goodbye, Thomas." Malfoy snapped his fingers and Thomas turned into a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but a pair of glasses in his stead. Malfoy clapped his hands a couple of times before turning to address the group - or more accurately, Harry.

"I'd say now is as good as time as any to take that fifteen minute break, wouldn't you?"

Luna stood in front of Harry with her arms spread, Harry couldn't see but could imagine the face she was giving the demon. "I don't think so, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I've had it up to here with you, you little trollop. Step aside unless you would prefer Mr. Zabini pay the price for your annoyance."

Luna visibly shrunk at the mention of Blaise. Harry gently pushed her to the side knowing there was no use arguing, Malfoy would get his way sooner or later. "It's alright. It's just fifteen minutes."

"But that's all he'll need, Harry!"

"We made a deal. Go find the rest of them, I'll meet up with you guys right after."

"Don't be so sure about that." Malfoy said smugly, closing the distance between them. He grabbed Harry's wrist and smiled deviously. Harry gulped.

"Shall we?"

"Just make it quick," Harry grumbled, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm not so sure you'll want that, dear."

Then everything went black


End file.
